¿Qué quieres ser de mayor?
by Misila
Summary: A Regulus Black le hicieron muchas veces esa pregunta. Y en cada ocasión, dio una respuesta diferente, porque no estaba del todo seguro. Ahora, por fin ha descubierto qué quiere ser de mayor. Pero es demasiado tarde.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a Rowling, pero eso ya lo sabéis.

Este fic participa en el _Reto temático de octubre_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

_**¿Qué quieres ser de mayor?**_

**I**

Cuando tenía tres años, a Regulus le preguntaron qué quería ser de mayor.

Fue su tía Druella, que había ido a visitarlos por Navidad con las primas Bella, Andy y Cissy. El tío Cygnus había cogido la viruela de dragón, por lo que no había podido acompañar a su familia.

Él respondió que no lo sabía, sólo quería parecerse a papá. Orion Black era alto, apuesto y siempre sonreía, y en ese momento estaba quitándole la nariz a Sirius para devolvérsela cuando su hermano protestó porque así no había quien respirara.

Sus padres sonrieron, y Sirius le dijo que él sería como papá antes, porque era mayor. Regulus le sacó la lengua y fue a subirse a las piernas de su madre, que siempre lo mimaba más. Y se dio cuenta de que nunca podría ser como papá, al menos no del todo, porque Sirius lo haría antes que él.

**II**

Más tarde, el día de su séptimo cumpleaños, a Regulus volvieron a preguntarle qué quería ser de mayor.

En esta ocasión fue su prima Bella, que con el paso de los años se había vuelto muy extraña y a Regulus le daba algo de miedo por aquellos entonces. Había acudido a la celebración acompañada de su prometido, el señor Rodolphus Lestrange, que resoplaba cada vez que oía a Regulus hablar, porque no soportaba a los niños. La pregunta iba cargada de sarcasmo, aunque él era muy pequeño para darse cuenta.

En esa ocasión, Regulus lo pensó un poco, y tras varios segundos dijo que quería ser como Sirius. Él, que replicaba a mamá y siempre encontraba la manera de librarse del castigo; él, que era el favorito de la prima Andy. Regulus quería tener todo lo que Sirius: su sonrisa encantadora, su capacidad para convencer a los demás de lo que él quería y esos estallidos de magia tan espectaculares, como cuando estuvo a punto de quemar el tapiz familiar. Regulus nunca había llegado a más que romper el plato de las verduras.

Nadie sonrió. Todos lo miraron como si hubiera cometido un horrible sacrilegio al expresar su deseo de ser como su hermano mayor, y mamá soltó una risita histérica antes de decir que le faltaba mucho por aprender. Regulus comprendió que se había equivocado en algo.

**III**

Unos días antes de ir a Hogwarts, de nuevo preguntaron a Regulus qué quería ser de mayor.

Fue Sirius, ¿quién si no? Con su sonrisa de suficiencia y altanero cada vez que su madre le reprochaba estar en Gryffindor, se lo preguntó con picardía, con complicidad, queriendo oír la respuesta que esperaba.

Regulus respondió que quería ser Slytherin. No porque no quisiera a Sirius, sino porque había visto las lágrimas que había derramado su madre al leer la carta, los gritos de su padre después de aceptar que había leído bien y la tristeza de ambos cuando su primogénito rompió la tradición familiar. Regulus no quería hacer sufrir a su familia como lo había hecho Sirius, por mucho que admirase a su hermano.

Sirius se lo tomó mal, claro. Le dijo que era un lameculos y que iba a acabar tan amargado como Walburga, y acto seguido se fue muy digno a buscar a sus amigos Gryffindor.

**IV**

No fue hasta su decimosexto cumpleaños que la pregunta volvió a aparecer en la vida de Regulus Black.

Aunque nunca la planteó así, quien se la hizo fue Narcisa Black, que en unos meses sería Malfoy, sonriendo con esa amabilidad que Bella nunca tuvo.

Regulus no respondió con sinceridad. Dijo algo sobre el Ministerio, pero la verdadera respuesta era muy distinta. Él quería ser mortífago. Unirse a las filas del Señor Tenebroso. Para poner a los _sangre sucia_ y los muggles en su lugar, y que así las aguas volvieran al cauce del que nunca debieron salir. Y para que sus padres estuvieran orgullosos de él, ya que Sirius nunca lo estuvo y nunca lo estaría, al menos desde que Regulus manifestó su deseo de ser una serpiente, como todos los de la familia.

Cissy supo verlo. Ella era más perceptiva que la cruel Bella y que la impulsiva Andy, y se dio cuenta de que su primo mentía. Pero fingió creerse su mentira, le revolvió el cabello negro y le dijo que tuviera mucho cuidado, que eran tiempos oscuros.

**V**

Ahora, nadie pregunta. Los inferi no tienen voz. Y, si la tuvieran, Regulus duda seriamente que fuesen a utilizarla para hacerle esa pregunta tan infantil.

Y lo lamenta. Lo lamenta porque es ahora, cuando decenas de manos cadavéricas lo arrastran al fondo del lago para convertirlo en uno de ellos, mientras el aire de sus pulmones es sustituido por esa agua putrefacta y tiene ganas de suspirar de alivio al ver que al menos Kreacher se ha salvado, cuando tiene una respuesta clara.

Él no quiere ser nada. Él quiere, simplemente, vivir, no dejar de existir con menos de veinte años por una causa que hace tiempo dejó de ser suya y de interesarle, en un intento por enmendar todos los errores que cometió. Volver a ver a Sirius y admitir que tiene razón y que los muggles y los _sangre sucia_ son tan dignos como cualquier mago.

Pero sabe que no puede. Ya no. Ya es demasiado tarde para regresar.

Regulus exhala el poco aire que le queda en los pulmones para responder a la pregunta a la que le ha costado dieciocho años encontrar una respuesta.

—_Ser_.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Quería escribir otro fic. Pero me sobraban palabras y me negaba a quitar cosas, así que he tenido que "elegir entre lo que es fácil y lo que es correcto", como sabiamente dijo Dumbledore. Y como hizo Regulus al final.

Y creo que ya está, si se me olvida algo o encontráis algún error (que encontraréis no uno, sino unos cuantos), sólo tenéis que decírmelo. Y si os ha gustado también, que a todos nos gusta oír que lo que hacemos sirve para algo.


End file.
